Embodiments of the present invention relate to network connectivity and, more specifically, to an adaptive network with interconnected autonomous devices.
Cellular access has increased in demand and is provided through a static network of antennas. There is a risk that an antenna will receive too many connections, especially when the geographical area around that antenna is densely populated. In that case, there can be high activity at the antenna, and quality of service (e.g., speed) will likely suffer as a result of the antenna's bandwidth being fully used. To avoid circumstances where connections suffer due to population density or other reasons, service providers generally over-provision antennas to ensure there is enough bandwidth to service all users.